The objective of this contract is to provide a coordinating center for a multi-center phase II-B randomized controlled study of tissue plasminogen activator for acute ischemic stroke. The work to be performed by the Contractor includes coordination of the clinical trial, maintenance and coordination of data collection, data analysis, quality control, and writing of final collaborative report(s).